Coaxial cables are commonly utilized in RF communications systems. A typical coaxial cable includes an inner conductor, an outer conductor, a dielectric layer that separates the inner and outer conductors, and a jacket that covers the outer conductor. Coaxial cable connectors may be applied to terminate coaxial cables, for example, in communication systems requiring a high level of precision and reliability.
Coaxial connector interfaces provide a connect/disconnect functionality between (a) a cable terminated with a connector bearing the desired connector interface and (b) a corresponding connector with a mating connector interface mounted on an apparatus or on another cable. Typically, one connector will include a structure such as a pin or post connected to an inner conductor and an outer conductor connector body connected to the outer conductor; these are mated with a mating sleeve (for the pin or post of the inner conductor) and another outer conductor connector body of a second connector. Coaxial connector interfaces often utilize a threaded coupling nut or other retainer that draws the connector interface pair into secure electro-mechanical engagement when the coupling nut (which is captured by one of the connectors) is threaded onto the other connector.
“Quick-connect” coaxial connectors rely on a mechanism for maintaining contact between mated conductors that eliminates the multiple rotations of a threaded coupling nut. However, such connectors may suffer from unreliable performance due to inconsistent contact between conductors of the connectors. In addition, many quick-connect coaxial connectors are configured such that they may only be connected to specific mating quick-connect connectors; thus, they are unable to be used with some standard connectors that may already be in the field. It may be desirable to provide a reliable quick-connect coaxial connector configuration, and in particular one that can connect to some existing standard connectors.